dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hakai Keiji
Hakai Keiji is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and the main protagonist of the story Heir of Destruction. He is a demigod, the son of Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction, and the human woman Akira Keiji, a famous retired exorcist. He is also the older half-brother of Megumi Ambrosius Keiji, a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius from her father's side. He is also a descendant of the Virigin Mary, also known as the Woman of the Apocalypse mentioned in the Apocalypse and thus holds the soul of Trihexa, making him the primary target of the Dark Harbingers. Hakai is also the leader of the group Forza Esterna and after defeating Fenrir by himself, is ranked among the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World". Appearance Hakai is a young man appearing in his late teens. He is quite tall, appearing to be between 6 to 7 feet in height and has a lean muscular build from countless training. His eyes are blue and has black, spiky hair that reaches the back of his neck along with a fair skin complexion. He also possess a large scar that he received from Mu when he was a child. It appears on his left shoulder, going directly over his heart, and ends at the center of his chest and back. Hakai is stated by many females to be quite handsome in a mature way. He wears the Kouh Academy male uniform, but keeps the blazer unzipped to reveal a short-sleeve black shirt underneath with a fist symbol on the front of it. Along with that he wears blue jeans and black sneakers. Out of school his attire changes a lot but he usually wears a black leather jacket with a grey sweatshirt underneath it. Always, Hakai carries Chandrahas in its sealed form, which appears as a chain bracelet around his right wrist with a miniature sword attached. Personality History Powers and Abilities Immense Godly Power: As a demigod, Hakai possess godly energy. As the son of a powerful god such as Shiva, Hakai's godly energy is incredibly high, already on par with that of a Satan-class being and according to Cain and several others, is constantly growing and has earned him the title as the "Strongest Demigod". He has all the abilities of a deity and prefers to use the energy to either increase his physical capabilities or release it as powerful projectiles. Since his mother's death, Hakai has been training to increase his power and control it whenever he is enraged. Now he can control his energy to the point he can use it to hide his presence from even Senjutsu user. He is also capable of concentrating his energy to a single point in his body, such as fist to increase his punches. Hakai can also release his energy as a powerful aura and the pressure from it can knock out opponents of weaker will. Cain said that since Hakai's father is a God of Destruction, Hakai's power are more destructive then others. It is also so immense, along with his incredible fighting prowess, Azazel commented that he deserves to be placed amongst the "The Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World." Primordial Darkness: As the host of Trihexa's soul, Hakai has access to the Primordial Darkness, the origin of all Darkness. However Hakai does not use this power often as it is difficult to control and only uses it whenever the Beast takes over. After learning of the existence of the Dark Harbingers and his burden, Hakai was trained by Cain to utilize the Darkness to fight against the demons. Now Hakai can use it whenever he enters Fell God Mode as well as Chaotic God Mode. God Mode: This is a technique that Hakai developed during his training before entering Kuoh Academy. According to Cain, this form increases Hakai's physical and mental prowess to a higher level, allowing him to overpower even Satan-class individuals. In this form Hakai's skin changes to a tan color, along with his hair turning white and his eyes become red. Black markings also appear on his body too and his arms are covered in golden metallic armor. Over the years Hakai has developed several different forms, both intetional and unintentional. *'Asura God Mode': This is Hakai's most used variant. There is little change in this form as Hakai's looks the same after entering God Mode. The key difference is that he gains two additional pair of arms protruding from the back of his shoulders as well as greaves on his legs. In this form Hakai's physical prowess increase tremendously that he can lift and destroy lesser enemies with ease and throw humongous objects and beings with little trouble. The additional arms allow him for multiple attacks at high speed. *'War God Mode': Another common form. This can be considered a combination of God Mode and Asura God Mode. Hakai looks just the same as before however instead of four additional arms, his real ones are covered in large golden gauntlets with thrusters on them. They extend down his back and attached themselves to a golden halo on his back. The greaves on his legs remain but cover parts of his feet in a similar fashion to sandals. In this form Hakai's powers increase once again. Hakai describes the new bulking arms of having the strength of a thousand arms each. The thrusters enable him to release energy to increase his speed and allow for propuls strikes while his armor feet allow him to deliver powerful blows that he compares to a hammer and sword. *'Chaotic God Mode': This is one of Hakai's more powerful forms. In this form, his entire body is covered in a black and red flame-like aura and his form grows three meters tall. Cain compares this to Sirzechs' "true form" as Hakai is now covered in an aura of destruction, being able to shape the aura into different constructs such as a sword or a pair of wings. The difference is that while Sirzechs cannot control his power but maintain it for a long period of time, Hakai can control his power but cannot maintain this form for long. It is later revealed that this form is Hakai unconsciously trying to tap into Trihexa's power and merging it with his own and he original could only keep it up for about five minutes. After learning this revelation, Hakai can keep this form going for about an hour. During that time he becomes a living embodiment of destruction just like his father Shiva. *'Fell God Mode': This mode was unitentionally created during his battle with Loki. In this form Trihexa temporarily takes over and covers Hakai's body in black demonic markings, with his eyes turning pitch black and an emotionless look appears on Hakai's face. In this form Hakai's physical prowess increase once again and this time he can utilize the Primordial Darkness for various ways such as for flight, creating constructs of darkness and healing. Hakai also shows zero hesitation when fighting as well as complete ruthlessness. Later on Hakai can enter this form freely, where he is now covered in an aura of darkness and can use it at his own free will. *'Berserker God Mode': *'Primal God Mode': *'Tranquil God Mode': *'Hyper God Mode': *'Destructor God Mode': Immense Strength: From time to time, Hakai has demonstrated to possess incredible, close to monsterous, strength that surpasses most of other beings. He is capable of stopping Fenrir's mouth from close down on him and was able to send the giant wolf back with a single punch to the face. He can easily tear through a person's body. What was most impressive was that during his fight with Issei, he easily damaged the latter's Scail Mail to the point of eventually destroying it. Hakai's feet are strong enough for him to shatter the ground and his punches can release strong concussive blasts that can hit a person from a distance. He is also strong enough to stop powerful attacks and objects such as the True Longinus, a powerful Dragon Shot and push back the physically stronger members of the Dark Harbingers. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Hakai's speed and reflexes is just as great as his strength. He is capable of moving at incredible speed that appears to be so fast that some people think he disappeared. Hakai's reflexes are also incredible as he can react far faster than other people. He was able to dodge attacks from some of the more faster Dark Harbingers and even counter some of their blows for blow. When serious, Hakai's punches can be so fast that they can even surpass sound. Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Stamina: Killing Intent: Hakai has demonstrated time and time again to possess a large amount of blood lust. The killing intent is capable of freezing both enemies and allies of a weaker level in fear to the point their perception of reality seems to warp and they view Hakai as a gigantic demonic being. Even stronger beings, such as Azazel and Sirzechs, showed to be intimidated by his killing intent that their skins visible paled and they even sweated a little. Hakai can focus his blood lust into fighting, allowing him to release his anger with his attacks while remaining calm at the same time. Loki, a Satan-class individual, was completely terrified when Hakai's blood lust was focused directly on him that he seemed to have aged visibly. Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: Master Swordsman: Regenerative Healing Factor: Mind's Eye: True Enlightenment Great Buddha (真悟り大仏, Shingori Daibutsu): This is Hakai’s ultimate move, which he only uses when he has no other options left. After a year of physical and mental training and upon reaching enlightenment and breaking his limit, Hakai was able to focus his vast level of godly energy to summon a large entity behind him that takes the form of a giant Buddha idol that is about 200 meters tall. The giant wears the usual attire of a Buddha along with an ornate headband with ten gems attached to the edges of the headband, giving it the form of a crown. Across the headband are the words, “Om Namah Shivaya” which is the primary mantra of Shaivism, the worshiping Shiva, Hakai’s father. Around the neck are seven prayer beads, representing the confinement of the Seven Deadly Sins. And sticking out of the Buddha’s back is a total of one hundred hands along with the main pair attached to the shoulders, which are always in a prayer stance. In order to activate this ability, Hakai must put his own hands into a prayer stance and focus his energy in order to materialize the construct. Azazel commented that one would need great concentration in order to create this entity. The main ability of this move is that the Buddha’s large arms increase the range and power of Hakai’s attack and follow the movements of his thoughts, though by moving his own arms, Hakai can increase the speed and strength of the Buddha’s hands. *'Itsutsude: Satsugai Kuran' (五手: 殺害紅嵐, Fifty Hands: Murdering Crimson Storm): One of Hakai's strongest moves. By first putting his hands together, he forms a circle with his middle, ring and pinky finger, giving the appearance of a tunnel while his index fingers and thumbs point straight up. The Buddha Statue then begins to change to take on the form of a red demonic monk. Once that is done it unleashes a barrage of fifty fast moving punches that appear as a storm of thunder. Each blow is powerful, delivering explosive blast after blast. This attack was powerful enough to defeat Fenrir, rendering him unconscious while seriously injuring Loki, breaking one of his arms (though Fenrir took the full brunt of the attack and Loki managed to summon a shield in time). Equipment and Familiar Chandrahas: Is Hakai's primary weapon. It is one of the few Holy Swords that is not under the watch of the Church as it belongs to Shiva. The God of Destruction originally gave it to Ravana and took it back after Ravana's death. He later on gave it to his son, Hakai. It is considered an indestructible sword that is on par with Gram, Caliburm Durandal and Excalibur. It takes the appearance of a large broadsword that is roughly the same length as Hakai. The sword has a double-edge silver blade with the mantra "Om Namah Shivaya" inscribed on it. The guard is oval-shaped and gold too while the handle is two-handed, covered in brown bandages and a grey ring pommel at the bottom of the handle. Hakai can increase the power of the blade's strikes through prayers, but the true power of the sword is something that Hakai calls Irreversible Destruction. Whatever the blade strikes, the damage inflicted cannot be repaired or healed in anyway unless Hakai wills it or is defeated. This means it can negate powerful healing abilities and objects, such as the Phenex Clan's regenerative ability, Phoenix Tears and even Twilight Healing cannot be used to heal the wounds that Chandrahas causes. This also can be used on objects, even powerful ones such as Holy Swords, Demonic Swords and even Sacred Gears, including Longinus. The damage the object takes cannot be repaired and whatever power it has is greatly weakened. When Hakai damaged Vali's Divine Dividing, the amount of power the wings could halve and absorb was greatly reduced. This also allows Hakai to break through nearly any defense the enemy might set up. However over time Hakai has created another power based off this one but for defense: Whenever he deflects an attack, the attack itself is "broken" or weakened. This was demonstrated during Hakai's match with Issei, when the latter used his Dragon Shot on Hakai. When Hakai deflected the attack with Chandrahas, the attack becomes weaker everytime it is used, no matter how much Issei increases his power. This is also transfered to Hakai, making him immune to the attacks that the blade blocks. Many people have noted that this defense Hakai created is a lot more frightening then the blade's offense. Kavacha: Ash: Trivia Hakai's characteristics and powers are loosely based off of Asura from Asura's Wrath, War from Darksiders, Iihiko Shishime from Medaka Box, Isaac Netero from HunterxHunter, Meliodas from Nanatsu no Taizai, and Zaraki Kenpachi from Bleach. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids